Casual
by Amber Mist
Summary: Un día como cualquier otro . Un encuentro casual en un bar. Una conquista casual. Dos amigos que juraron no verse más, pero que el destino se encaprichó en volver a unir en un ambiente plagado de secretos. GENERE: Romance AAML
1. Encuentro

**A/N : RATED M, **por escenas de contenido adulto. (no necesariamente un Lemon, solo... adulto :p)

**"Casual"**

Amber Mist

Capítulo I: Encuentro

Tenía solo media hora para almorzar, había tanto trabajo atrasado en la oficina, que no le quedaba otro remedio que sacrificar parte de su tiempo libre para poder acabar; las batallas de la tarde se habían amontonado en la agenda con solo dos días de no poder asistir al la Liga sumando aún más responsabilidades para cubrir. Se sentía sobrecargado y presionado, el castigo por cumplir su sueño y mantenerlo era más duro de lo que había pensado cuando joven. Debía olvidarse de las vacaciones, de las fiestas y de las cenas con sus amigos, su trabajo debía convertirse en su vida... ¿y su vida?... era el trabajo.

En los cinco años que tuvo el honor de ser Maestro Pokémon, pudo relajar sus tensiones en los brazos de tres diferentes mujeres, que con el tiempo se cansaban de no recibir ningún tipo de atención de parte de su novio y lo dejaban, en las tres ocasiones aprovechando una situación embarazosa que dejaba al muchacho con una horrible sensación de vergüenza frente a sus amigos. No entendía que sucedía con ellas, y tampoco se esforzaba en comprender...

_-La vida no es justa... – _Con ese simple pensamiento, el joven pasaba sus penosas situaciones diarias, conformándose con saber que era un hombre que había logrado cumplir sus sueños y hasta pudo conservarlos por cinco largos años. No necesitaba nada más, no quería nada más...

Entró al bar empujando la puerta con desgano, el reloj gigante del lugar parecía burlarlo al afirmarle que perdió cinco minutos de sus asignados 30, en caminar hasta allí. Suspiró agobiado e hizo su camino hacia su mesa, para encontrarse que esta ya estaba ocupada.

_-Rayos! No es justo... simplemente no es justo... –_ Sin mayor remedio continúo hasta la mesa de adelante, decidido a enviarle una fulminante mirada a la persona que se atrevió a ocupar SU lugar. Caminó entonces erguido, con la mirada seria y la decisión reflejada en sus ojos marrones y miró a la mujer allí sentada con esa furia acumulada de varios días...

Pero que sorpresa vino a llevarse. No podía enojarse. Al verla solo pudo sonreír de una manera tonta e infantil, mientras a tientas volvía unos escasos pasos para mirarla de frente...

-Disculpe... – Le dijo, apoyándose sobre el respaldo de la silla vacía del otro lado de donde ella se sentaba. La mujer levantó la vista del libro que tenía sobre la mesa y Ash tuvo que esforzarse por mantenerse calmo al ver esos ojos verde-azulados enigmáticos e impactantes. -¿Le molesta si me siento aquí? – Preguntó con un tono seductor (bastante farsante, utilizado en películas de malos doblajes), arqueando una ceja sugestiva y una sonrisa confiada y pícara que le había valido dos de sus conquistas, para él era imposible un NO como respuesta. La mujer levantó también una ceja, pero no con el mismo gesto, ni la misma intención en su expresión.

-Claro que no. Hay mesas libres. – Ella continúo su lectura, como si él no permaneciera aún parado allí.

- ¿Porqué no? Solo quiero hablar con usted. – Volvió a observarlo con esa expresión exasperada.

- ¿No ve que estoy ocupada? -

Ash no era tan tonto. Sabía que esa mirada y respuesta eran un obvio "lárgate" y él no necesitaba eso. Sin decir más, continuó su camino hasta la mesa elegida por descarte y miró el reloj antes de sentarse; la mujer le había hecho perder otros cinco minutos, solo le quedaban veinte.

* * *

Cuando el hombre llamó a la camarera para pagar su consumición, ella pudo respirar tranquila y concentrarse en la lectura; desde que lo vió apoyado de esa forma arrogante contra el respaldo de la silla y con poca sutilidad hubo rechazado su compañía, la mujer no pudo seguir coherentemente las oraciones del libro, algo enigmático había rodeado al alto hombre moreno que con aquella sonrisa teñida de galantería barata la distrajo del estudio, quizás la extraña sensación de familiaridad que le produjo su mirada o porque su voz, aunque falseada, le recordó a un adolescente aventurero y alegre, de quien no quería ni acordarse... Negó con la cabeza levemente y hundió su mirada entre las letras del libro, no quería pensar en eso... Era pasado... Debía quedar atrás.

Escuchó la silla correrse hacia atrás y luego hacia delante; luego los pasos lentos, pero con ritmo seguro acercarse, un pequeño titubeo, que no duró más de un segundo y después por el rabillo del ojo, ver como pasaba a su lado para seguir camino a la puerta. Suspiró, soltando el aire que no sabía había retenido y cerró el libro enfadada, más consigo misma que con el hombre en cuestión. No se podía perdonar el estar actuando de aquella manera, manteniéndose tan al pendiente de los movimientos de un extraño, haber creído por un instante que podría aceptar el compartir la mesa con alguien que no conocía.

-_Por favor, Misty!... No puedes estar tan desesperada... - _No lo estaba, no después de todo lo que debió sufrir con el tonto de su "ex"... su reacción, sorprendente hasta para sí misma respondía solo a una razón -_Se le parece mucho... -_

Empujó el tomo hasta el centro de la mesa, mientras que, casi con desgano, bebió un sorbo del café que ya estaba frío. Se esforzó por empujar el pensamiento fuera de su mente, razonando que ese 'parecido' debía provocarle más escalofríos que 'ansiedad adolescente'. La idea que había jugado en su mente desde la última roptura se iluminó otra vez entre sus inquietudes; una sonrisa casi triunfante acabó por desplazar el pensamiento de "El Extraño"...

Lo que en realidad necesitaba... La verdadera relación que buscaba...

-_Quizás pueda dejar que se siente en mi mesa la próxima vez... - _Enredó uno de sus largos mechones anaranjados entre sus dedos, al tiempo que su mirada se perdía en el frente _-Merezco divertirme un rato YO... -_

No le habían salido muy bien sus recientes relaciones, aún se secaba las lágrimas por su última decepción. Pero, desde hacía un tiempo que se preguntaba ¿Qué se sentía engañar a alguien¿Porqué tantos lo hacían?... Debe ser divertido, razonó luego de preguntárselo una y otra vez, o quizás traiga algún sentimiento de satisfacción... o será que nunca importó con quien se estuviera... Entonces una nueva pregunta se formulaba ¿Porqué estarían con alguien que nunca les importó¿Es que la gente se convertía en juguete? La idea de usar a una persona como juguete le parecía demasiado fría y egoísta, hasta que el dolor de seguir siendo traicionada le fue demasiado para continuar soportando, si todo el mundo engañaba y lastimaba, ella no caería más en trampas lastimosas, la próxima vez será _ el otro_ quien sufra.

Y ya había elegido una víctima para su primer juego... O mejor dicho... un Compañero para derrotar...

* * *

Llegó a su oficina, más cansado que cuando se había ido a su "descanso", sabía que la rutina de ir a comer al bar le hacía perder más energía que si se quedaba en la cafetería de la Liga, pero suponía que renovar el aire era tan importante como la corrida que debía realizar para llegar a su puesto a tiempo; no era que alguien estuviera controlando lo que él hacía o a que hora comenzaba a trabajar, pero sabiendo la cantidad de papeles que le restaban por revisar y terminar no podía permitirse minutos de más para relajarse... Solo debía terminar con todo ese odioso trabajo de escritorio y así poder disfrutar de la mejor parte de su profesión: las batallas.

Le dejó a Pikachu un par de paquetes de ketchup que siempre le regalaba su camarera, el pequeño roedor aún no se despertaba de su siesta y el entrenador no podría levantarlo solo porque haya llegado, aunque a veces admitía que un poco de compañía no le vendría nada mal. Le sonrió al pokémon acomodado en una canasta de mimbre y continuó su camino hacia el montón de papeles que lo aguardaban apilados en todo su escritorio.

-Veamos... - Suspiró al sentarse y tomó el primer informe de la pila... -Petición, Gimnasio Celeste... Negada! - Sonrió, sellando el papel con su nombre y escribiendo con rojo en el encabezado del mismo, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de leerlo... -Próximo... Gimnasio de Ciudad Plateada... Petición... Brock, amigo ¿Qué puedes necesitar para que envíes una solicitud formal? - Comenzó a leer el documento, asintiendo con la cabeza a cada oración para sellar y escribir en verde "Aprobado" cuando finalizó la lectura. Así continuó con su pila de informes, encontrando que después de una hora de re-comenzada su labor, el Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste era el único que tenía su petición negada. Ash era un líder generoso, estaba dispuesto a ayudar a los gimnasios en cada una de las ocasiones en las que se presentaban problemas, pues en sí la Liga y sus inversores intentaban solo conseguir ganancias de ellos y nunca se preocupaban por las necesidades o conflictos que pudieran existir en sus regiones; en general los Líderes estaban satisfechos de la representación que ejercía Ash de ellos, excepto (claro está) el Gimnasio de Misty, el cual se mantenía solo por el permanente esfuerzo de las cuatro hermanas, ya que la terquedad y constante resentimiento del joven maestro evitaban que la Liga las ayudara de cualquier manera. A pesar de esa pelea de papeles que ambos tenían, en esos cinco años que él estuvo en su puesto no se vieron ni una sola vez, ninguno de los dos podría soportarlo o contenerse, por lo que evitaban cualquier evento en los que podrían verse casualmente, pese a los constantes intentos de sus amigos,

-Sr. Ketchum, tiene una llamada. - La voz de su secretaria lo distrajo de su tarea. Abandonó el informe de Ciudad Carmín y tomó el auricular del teléfono.

-Hola? -

-¿Ash? -

-Brock¿Cómo has estado? - Sonrió el joven, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

-Muy bien ¿Y tú? -

-Ocupado! Y muy cansado. - Respondió, peinándose hacia atrás con la mano.

-Me imagino. Todos los gimnasios estamos furiosos... no contigo, claro. -

-Lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, acabo de aprobarte. -

-Sabía que me ayudarías y... - Brock se oyó extrañamente dubitativo e impuso una incómoda pausa rellenada con algunos "eem" que estaban por acabar con la paciencia de Ash.

-Si hay algo más que quieras pedirme... Sabes que no hay problemas... -

-De hecho... lo que tengo que pedirte no es para mí... - Ash alzó una ceja, sabiendo que su amigo no podría verlo. Por un instante una imagen confusa y borrosa de Misty se hizo paso en su mente.

-Si es por Ciudad Celeste... te anticipo que NO -

-Ash... Es un tiempo difícil para todos los gimnasios... -

-Si llamaste para eso... Tengo mucho trabajo... - Sabía que su voz sonaba más exasperada y molesta de lo que hubiera querido, Brock no tenía la culpa de lo sucedido, pero su insistencia en ayudarla acababa con sus nervios.

-No, es por otra cosa. - Se anticipó el criador sonriendo. -La semana que viene nos reuniremos todos en mi Gimnasio para celebrar. -

-Que bien!... ¿Celebrar que? -

-Nada especial... solo celebrar... -

-Una reunión. -

-Claro, solo eso. Reunirnos todos, por los viejos tiempos. - Aquí es donde debía ser cuidadoso, se advirtió a sí mismo. "Todos" era una palabra muy abarcativa, no tenía ánimos de celebrar con _ella_ absolutamente nada.

-¿Quienes somos "todos", Brock? -

-Pues... Tracey, Richie, Tod, May, el Profesor... Algunos líderes de gimnasio... -

-¿Porqué siguen intentándolo¿Es que no entienden? -

-Vamos, Ash... solo una reunión. -

-No quiero. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer. -

-¿Ah, sí¿Como qué? - Sonrió, recordando cierta mesa de bar ocupada por una interesante mujer, recuerdo que no llevaba más de dos horas grabado en su mente, por lo cual era tan nítido y claro como si estuviera viviéndolo en ese instante.

-Conocí a alguien. -

-Ah... - Por un momento le pareció que su amigo sonaba un tanto decepcionado -¿Cómo se llama? -

-No lo sé... Digamos... En realidad no la conocí, solo la vi... -

-Amigo, no entiendo... - Estaba sonriendo, como un niño que ve los juguetes en una vidriera, juguetes que podrían ser suyos con solo pedirlos. Se acomodó en su asiento, inclinándose hacia delante hasta apoyar su mentón sobre su mano libre que reposaba en el escritorio, sin que él se diera cuenta, arrugando el informe de Cd. Celeste.

-Estaba en el bar de siempre... cuando en _mi_ mesa estaba sentada una mujer espectacular... -

-Vaya... Creí que ya no estabas interesado en... relaciones... -

-No lo estaba... pero... Tuve que ir a hablarle... - Bajó la mirada al mueble, apenado ante su propia actuación en el bar -Pero solo hice el ridículo... -

-¿Trataste de hacerte el galán?-

-Sí... No entendí porque no funcionó, si antes fue efectivo... -

-No son todas iguales, Ash... A veces... -

-Sí son todas iguales!!! - Le interrumpió, dando un golpe violento al escritorio. Su mirada, antes soñadora, inocente y esperanzada se cubrió de resentimiento y odio. El criador no tuvo más opción que callarse, mientras su amigo recuperaba la compostura y se dejaba caer contra el respaldo del asiento, una vez más. -Todas te lastiman, te usan, te dejan como un idiota... -

-Has tenido mala suerte, pero... -

-Pero es así para mí. Entonces... haré que esta vez sea diferente... -

-Me estás asustando... ¿Qué estás planeando? -

-Voy a conocer a esta mujer y voy a salir con ella... -

-Me alegra que te tengas fe... -

-Pero... voy a asegurarme que sufra, antes que ella me haga sufrir a mi... -

-Ash, ni la conoces y ya estás pensando que va a dejarte. -

-Claro que lo hará! Lo sé perfectamente. -

-Eso es imposible! -

-Era pelirroja, de ojos verdes. No necesito conocer más. - Brock rió del otro lado de la línea, cortando el hilo de maldad que había desviado la conversación.

-No puedes saber que hará, ni tampoco puedes estar seguro de lo que tú harás. Los planes nunca funcionan, puedes enamorarte o puede ser que no pase nada con ella... pero te diré algo... Está claro que tú tienes un estigma con las pelirrojas, amigo. Te aconsejo un psicólogo de inmediato, o terminarás internado. -

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes por eso... -

-Oye¿Te veré la próxima semana? -

-Ya te dije que no. -

-¿Y si traes a tu "nueva amiga"? -

-Primero saldré con ella. Luego lo pensaré. -

-De acuerdo... Cuento con que "Lo pensarás" -

-Como quieras, Brock. -

-Mucha Suerte, Ash. -

-Gracias... Creo que tú también la necesitarás... -

-Jajajaja, síp. -

* * *

Al colgar el teléfono, una extraña sensación de vacío lo cubrió. Los años habían pasado rápido, todos estaban ocupados, cada cual en sus distintos trabajos y empleos, pero algunos trataban de mantener conexión, se reunían al menos una vez al mes para relajarse y compartir buenos o malos momentos con aquellos que los acompañaron desde niños, para saber de aquellos a quienes querían, pero que el tiempo no les daba oportunidad de ver a diario... Ellos se esforzaban por mantener intacto el vínculo de amistad que los unía, deseando que los dos amigos distantes se unieran alguna vez con ellos. Brock suspiró y volteó para regresar al living de su casa, donde Gary, Richie y Tracey lo esperaban bebiendo sus respectivas tazas de café, sonrió tristemente al pensar que los años continuaban pasando y sus dos mejores amigos aún no lo veían por ese capricho de evitarse...

-¿Qué dijo? – Preguntó Tracey, pero al ver el rostro de su amigo interpretó la respuesta al instante, al igual que los otros dos presentes –Que no... otra vez¿verdad? –

-Así es... – Respondió, sentándose en el sillón de tres cuerpos, junto a Gary. –Pidió que "dejáramos de intentarlo"... Se refería a Misty, claro está. –

-No entiendo como pueden seguir enojados después de tanto tiempo... –

-Lo que yo no entiendo es porque se aíslan de nosotros también, como si fuésemos responsables de lo que les sucedió... –

-Tal vez porque desde que ocurrió insisten en juntarlos "casualmente", ninguno de los dos es tan tonto como para caer en eso... – Protestó Gary, recibiendo miradas furiosas de sus compañeros. -¿Porqué me miran así? Es cierto lo que digo-

-Es cierto, pero... Aún así... –

-¿Alguno de ustedes fue a visitarlos en todo este tiempo¿O solo esperan a que ellos acepten sus invitaciones? –

-No, no he visto a Ash desde que se convirtió en Maestro y a Misty... bueno, se podría decir que desde el mismo día. –

-Yo creo que ellos deben pasarla peor que ustedes, están siendo muy egoístas. –

-¿Qué te sucede, Gary¿Hoy viniste solo a criticarnos? Por si no sabes, tratamos de ayudar a nuestros amigos. –

-Pues, esa no es una forma de ayudar a nadie. La semana pasada fui a la Liga y hablé con Ash, porque realmente me importaba saber como está. Ustedes solo quieren ver el final de la novela... Despierten, chicos... Aquí no hay novela, solo una amistad terminada! –

-Tú no entiendes. – Se quejó Richie, entrando, al fin, en la conversación –No queremos ver el final de ninguna novela, solo creemos que ellos tienen cosas que deben conversar. –

-Ninguno de los dos hace otra cosa que no sea trabajar. Hablan con nosotros solo si es por teléfono, siempre están ocupados... pienso que necesitan ese tiempo juntos y resolver esto – Gary desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tras las palabras de Tracey. Entendía y en parte compartía la opinión de los otros tres, pero no aceptaba la forma en la que ellos se encargaban del asunto. Negó con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Aunque no lo crean, si los entiendo... No me quiero involucrar demasiado en todo esto... Pero si quieren ayudarlos, deberían ir con ellos y escucharlos... –

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por largos minutos. Ciertamente, ninguno de ellos había pensado en ir hacia sus amigos en lugar de esperarlos constantemente, pensaban que con solo reunir a Misty y a Ash iba a ser suficiente para que toda aquella tensión se desvaneciera, pero ellos tomaban todo recaudo necesario para evitar verse, ninguno de los dos se arriesgaría a caer en los trucos de sus amigos y acabar viéndose frente a frente...

-Les dije que no quería involucrarme en esto... – Todos lo miraron sorprendidos, pues cada quién se había sumergido en su propia mente, analizando la conversación. La sonrisa arrogante y confiada de Gary sugería que el joven tenía un plan en mente, lo cual contagió la expresión del Investigador Pokémon en los otros muchachos. –Hay una manera segura de reunirlos de forma "casual"... pero requerirá tiempo y astucia, amigos... –

-¿Cuál es tu idea, Gary? – Preguntó Richie, un tanto ansioso por probar una manera distinta de resolver la situación.

–Como ninguno de ustedes se ha dispuesto a visitarlos durante todos estos años, creo que llegó la hora de que lo hagan... –

-De acuerdo... ¿Tiene algo que ver con el final de nuestra novela? –

-Claro que tiene que ver... Porque una vez que ellos vean que no hay riesgo será el momento para la sorpresa. – Los tres asintieron lentamente, interpretando las palabras de Gary cuidadosamente –Cuando la oportunidad llegue, los citaremos en el mismo lugar a la misma hora, algo _casual_... Pero para evitar que sospechen, invitémoslos entre intervalos largos de tiempo, si los abalanzamos todos con la misma idea se darán cuenta... – Observó las expresiones de todos, ninguno parecía objetar su idea, cada cual imitando su pequeña sonrisa confiada -¿Qué dicen, chicos, Lo intentamos? –

-Claro que sí...! –

-De acuerdo... Comencemos a pensar... –

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

Hola a Todos!!! Por aquí otra vez, publicando algo nuevo, luego de tanto tiempo.

Este es un fic que estuve publicando por escenas en el blog, como una forma nueva de escribir y actualizar, que hasta el momento fue satisfactoria. Afortunadamente he escrito lo suficiente como para publicar, sin embargo no tanto como para actualizar todas las semanas, yo diria una o dos veces al mes.

En fin, "Casual" trata de ser un fic diferente, espero les haya gustado o entretenido, al menos.

AM


	2. Te Odio

**"Casual II"**

Amber Mist

Te Odio.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su hotel, dejó el trofeo sobre la repisa y caminó cansinamente hacia la cama, donde se dejó caer con pesadez sobre el colchón, boca abajo, con brazos y piernas extendidos y la mirada fija en el pequeño haz de luz que se escabullía por debajo de la puerta, permitiendo esa pequeña iluminación en la oscuridad de su dormitorio. Frunció el ceño, había estado pensando en lo mismo durante toda su fiesta de celebración y por los numerosos días de campeonato, había esperado y albergado todo tipo de esperanzas, practicó durante horas en el espejo las reacciones que reflejaría cuando la vea entrar o saludarlo desde la gradas...

_Pero ella no estuvo. La buscó, la esperó, la soñó... pero ella... no estaba..._

_Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla para hundirse en las sábanas blancas. La única que se permitió llorar por ella esa noche..._

Abrió los ojos al oír el estridente sonido del despertador. Odiaba ese sonido, pues le recordaba que debía regresar al papelerío insoportable de la oficina. Bostezando, aún cansado se levantó, haciendo a un lado las sábanas y poniendo ambos pies en el suelo. Se refregó el rostro con las palmas de sus manos, obligándose a despertar y con un envión desde el colchón, acabó de levantarse.

Caminó hacia la cocina, donde encendió la cafetera para que caliente su tan necesitado líquido y caminó directo hacia el baño para asearse. Sus mañanas rutinarias comenzaban siempre con aquella sensación vacía y molesta en la boca de su estómago, la cual no se debía a su apetito feroz, sino a las repetitivas imágenes que se manifestaban todas las noches en su merecido sueño. Rezongaba por lo bajo, dirigiendo múltiples insultos a la causante de aquel "mal recuerdo" y se regañaba a sí mismo por permitir que ella fuera su primer pensamiento del día; no era justo... desde que se pelearon que había sido igual... incluso cuando mantuvo aquellas desastrosas relaciones, su primer pensamiento en la mañana era Misty...

Y la odiaba por eso...

Encendió la lluvia y esperó a que el agua llegara a una temperatura justa, como todas las mañanas. La imagen soñada regresó a su mente, la dama sin rostro, pues le era imposible imaginar como se vería ella ahora, luego de tantos años, imagen que le hacía preguntarse todas las mañanas cómo será su apariencia¿Se parecerá a sus hermanas¿Seguirá siendo igual que en sus días de viaje?...

_-¿Qué me importa eso?­-_ Gritó dentro de su cabeza. –_Puede parecer una modelo ahora... eso no cambia el echo que la odie tanto –_

Se sentía más tranquilo y confortado al creer que no le importaría nada de ella, ni su apariencia, ni su carácter, ni su personalidad... nada de las cosas que lo habían cautivado de joven, cuando según él, era demasiado ingenuo para juzgar a una persona, cuando no pudo ver que las demostraciones de amistad y afecto de la joven entrenadora eran solo una farsa...

-_Porque a ella jamás le importé... Solo tuvo miedo de quedarse sola... Por eso me persiguió... –_

Así comenzaba Ash sus días, alimentando el odio irracional contra Misty, el cual continuaba creciendo con el correr de las horas y que descargaba sobre el gimnasio Celeste.

El vapor que salía de la ducha le indicó que debía entrar ya. Sacudió la cabeza, apartando totalmente el pensamiento y dispuesto a continuar con la monotonía de su mañana.

* * *

Se apresuró, recogiéndose su abundante cabello anaranjado en un desprolijo rodete que amenazaba con deshacerse con los movimientos bruscos que la mujer prometía realizar durante el día. Era su segunda jornada lejos de Ciudad Celeste, ansiaba poder regresar cuanto antes a su Gimnasio y levantarlo de la ruina que, seguramente, le habían provocado sus vanidosas hermanas. Tomó su taza de café con un largo sorbo, rezongando por beberlo tan caliente y reuniendo todos sus papeles se dispuso a marcharse...

-Buenos Días, Misty... – La aludida hizo una mueca de disconformidad al escuchar a su compañera y fingiendo una sonrisa volteó para saludarla.

-Buen Día, Eirka. –

-Creo que... – Comenzó la mujer apenada, viéndose su propio pijama aún puesto. –Se me hizo tarde... –

-Te llamé como una docena de veces. Ya tengo que irme. –

-Lo siento, Misty... Llegué muy tarde anoche y... –

-Lo sé. El café está listo y quedó pan para tostadas. Nos vemos más tarde. –

-¿No podrías esperar? Será solo media hora... –

-No tengo media hora, Erika. Tengo que estar en la Liga en veinte minutos y sabes lo complicado que se pone el tránsito a esta hora. –

Erika asintió con la cabeza e hizo un gesto con su mano para indicarle que podía continuar su camino. Misty le sonrió con simpatía llevándose una mano a su rodete el cual desarmó con solo tocarlo y dejó sus papeles sobre el sillón...

-No puedo presentarme así en la Liga. Apresúrate para desayunar y cambiarte, yo tengo que arreglarme como corresponde. –

-Gracias, Misty. Eres una buena amiga. –

-Lo sé. Pero no perdamos tiempo con esto. –

Las tardanzas de su amiga realmente la sacaban de quicio algunas veces, dijo media hora, pero Misty sabía perfectamente que eso significaba más de una hora entera. Sonrió al tiempo que se peinaba correctamente y decidió pensar solo en las conveniencias que tenía al compartir el alquiler con Erika, no solo pagaba la mitad de todos los gastos, sino que la Líder de Ciudad Azulona era una buena confidente y divertida compañera con la que disfrutaba compartir su vida cotidiana, además que ambas atravesaban un dilema similar: mientras Misty debía pagar la pelea con Ash tramitando sus peticiones por caminos burocráticos, Erika debía hacer lo mismo para defender el secreto de su negocio, ya que el mencionado Maestro Pokémon no estaba dispuesto a proteger intereses que no pertenecieran exclusivamente al Gimnasio. La líder de Ciudad Celeste estaba feliz de poder defenestrar la administración de Ash con otro líder de gimnasio, ya que el resto de sus compañeros estaban más que satisfechos con su labor, cuestión que enfurecía a la mujer pelirroja que se veía en constante desventaja.

Se miró al espejo, luego de resolver su cabello dejándolo suelto completamente y asegurándose que estuviese bien peinado. Por alguna razón, pensó que sería una buena oportunidad para arreglarse mejor ese día y, aprovechando que Erika recién estaba preparándose sus tostadas, tomó los accesorios de maquillaje de su compañera y comenzó la investigación de cada frasco.

Media hora más tarde, la entrenadora de Pokémon hierva estaba cambiada y lista para su arreglo personal, mientras Misty continuaba encerrada en el baño terminando de resaltar sus ojos verde-azulados con delineador; la imagen del hombre del bar bailaba entre sus pensamientos, al tiempo que especulaba en el pequeño juego que deseaba comenzar, el juego de cruel seducción que antes habían jugado con ella y que había perdido dolorosamente. Parte de sí aseguraba que un hombre que pretendía sentarse en la mesa de una desconocida, armado con aquella arrogante sonrisa en su rostro era un hábil y experimentado jugador, tenía altas posibilidades de perder ante alguien como él, pero la otra parte aseguraba que valía la pena intentar y en caso de ganarle a alguien como él, aseveraría futuras victorias satisfactorias para su historial de desilusiones.

-Misty... ¿Te falta mucho? Necesito maquillarme... – Ante la voz de su compañera, la aludida se sonrió en el espejo, todo esos años de observar a sus tres hermanas maquillarse podrían garantizarle un master en arreglo personal si el gimnasio se caía en pedazos, cosa que ocurriría si no se apresuraban ambas a acabar con los trámites de la Liga.

-Lo siento, Erika. Es todo tuyo... – Abrió la puerta y recibió la sorprendida expresión de su amiga. -¿Qué?¿Hice algo mal? –

-Para nada, te vez fantástica... Pero... ¿A que se debe ese interés en la imagen? Creí que no te gustaba... –

-Es solo un cambio de exterior. Nada importante. – sonrió ella, al tiempo que le daba espacio a su compañera para que tome su tiempo frente al espejo.

-No te preocupes, amiga. Solo me tomará cinco minutos. Mientras... ponte esto. – Le extendió del botiquín del baño un pequeño frasco de cristal –Usa solo una gota, es una nueva fórmula que estamos desarrollando, más poderosa que las otras. –

-Te lo agradezco, Erika... pero... –

-Pruébatelo, Misty. Tómalo como parte de tu cambio. –

Misty obedeció a su amiga, aplicándose solo una gota del perfume en su muñeca izquierda, ciertamente el aroma era dulce y cautivador, debía admitir que era el mejor que hubo probado, pero antes que pudiese comentarle algo, el teléfono la interrumpió...

-Hola... –

-Buenos Días, necesitaba hablar con la Líder del Gimnasio de Ciudad Azulona, por favor. –

-Sí¿De parte? –

-De la Liga Pokémon, es para responderle sobre una petición. –

-De acuerdo...- No necesitaba preguntar por la propia, pues ya conocía la respuesta, por lo que solo dejó reposar el tubo sobre la pequeña mesa y se acercó a su compañera para avisarle. Erika se apresuró a guardar su delineador en el estuche y se abalanzó hacia el teléfono.

-Sí, habla Erika. –

La líder de Ciudad Celeste observaba a su compañera sonreír y asentir con cada palabra mencionada del otro lado de la línea, era obvio que el Maestro había aprobado su petición, por lo que sumó otras razones por las cuáles ella lo odiaría: seguía sin aprobar sus peticiones y ahora haría que su única compañera en Ciudad Verde tuviera que volver a su pueblo natal, dejándola sola en ese inmenso lugar, podría pensarse que no había posibilidad que él supiera de la amistad que compartían, pero para Misty pensar que Ash apoyara la idea de defender la base de un perfume debía ser solo por causas de extrema necesidad y urgencia, es decir, solo para perjudicarla a ella...

¿Estaba siendo egoísta?¿Estaba siendo egocéntrica? No, estaba siendo racional.

* * *

Bebió su vaso de gaseosa tras exponer una amplia sonrisa. Su día había comenzado estupendamente, una vez que llegó a la Liga. El sol brillaba intensamente, la brisa fresca del mediodía balanceaba la fuerza del astro, la comida de su bar preferido jamás le había sabido tan bien, la mesera fue bastante veloz en traerle su pedido, tenía pocos papeles en la oficina por lo que podía asegurarse una tarde de puras batallas y, quizás lo más satisfactorio del día, estaba seguro que pudo arruinar la mañana de Misty con solo firmar un papel; podía parecer un poco cruel su actitud, pero esas acciones pequeñas eran las que le traían sonrisas a sus facciones cada mañana, sobretodo cuando comprobaba que entre los dos era él quien tenía todos los ases para ganar la pelea.

Aprobar la petición de Erika no había sido una decisión sencilla, pues no estaba de acuerdo en que la Liga se comprometa a cubrir como seguro los riesgos que pudiesen correr las fórmulas del perfume que se fabricaba en el gimnasio, las batallas y las medallas no tenían nada que ver en ese asunto. Fue tras descubrir que su "enemiga" y la Líder de Cd. Azulona estaban compartiendo departamento, que la elección le fue más sencilla, después de todo –justificó él- es un apoyo económico que necesita el Gimnasio. Entonces aprobó la petición de Erika y pidió que el asunto fuera tratado con urgencia para que la Líder pudiera regresar rápidamente a sus correspondientes funciones, mientras archivaba peticiones negadas al Gimnasio Celeste, sin tomarse la molestia de leer que era lo que necesitaban.  
Cerró los ojos, disfrutando la escena que en su imaginación podría vivir la menor de las hermanas Waterflower, sola en una de las ciudades más grandes de Kanto, ahogada en papeles y trabas burocráticas que le imponía el camino alternativo para que aprueben sus diversas peticiones, rebalsada de cuentas por pagar y con la presión de tener un Gimnasio que se caería a pedazos víctima de la pésima administración de sus hermanas. Sí, para Ash esa era una mañana gloriosa, nada podría arruinarle su buen humor...

Mientras se regocijaba en su fantasía malvada, la puerta del bar se abrió y la mujer pelirroja que había negado su compañía el día anterior, se abría paso entre las mesas, caminando hasta donde estaba él, pero sin siquiera reposar su visión en el hombre aunque fuera una sola vez. Ash se dejó caer contra el respaldo y la observó con la misma expresión arrogante que había usado antes, esperando que de una vez ella lo notara; la mujer escogió una mesa justo en frente de la suya, solo dos sillas vacías los separaban y cuando sacó de su cartera el mismo libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente sus azulados ojos al fin notaron la insistente mirada del hombre moreno que alzando una ceja y sonriendo de lado, volvía a sugerir un intento de seducción que esta vez obtuvo un pequeño resultado: ella también sonrió...

_-Sí, Ketchum... Eres todo un ganador... –_ Se afirmó a sí mismo, al recibir aquella respuesta _–Ahora será mejor que no la mire... dejemos que el juego comience... –_

Y así lo hizo. Feliz de haber obtenido una mirada más amena que la del día anterior, el hombre pretendió simular que ella ya no estaba allí y continuó comiendo mientras leía interesado los titulares del periódico, aunque gracias al amplio rango de visión, podía distinguir los distintos movimientos de la mujer frente a él...

_-Cuidado, Ash... ella es una jugadora experta... Puedes verlo por su forma de mirar, de entornar aquellas largas pestañas... juega tranquilo, no dejes que saque ventaja... –_

Sonrió ante las advertencias de su mente y se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa reposando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ellos, leyendo con simulado interés alguna nota aleatoria, pretendiendo que en aquel movimiento se pudiera apreciar mejor su buen trabajo de ejercicio de brazos que realizaba todas las noches, luego de las batallas en la Liga. Alguna reacción pudo leer en los movimientos de la mujer, pues pese a usar unos comunes jeans, ella cruzó sus piernas de una manera sugestiva, que para cualquier otro observador del bar el movimiento era solo para acomodar mejor su postura de lectura, pero desde la ubicación y perspectiva de Ash, ella estaba claramente mostrándole su perfecta forma y curvas. Para aquello había solo una respuesta que la mujer podría esperar, él levantó la vista del periódico y le sonrió, aún con aire confiado, recibiendo una directa mirada de ella, luego volvió a bajar la cabeza al texto y continuó la lectura.

Los movimientos de ambos eran sutiles y lentos, como si en todo el local fuesen los únicos presentes, se movían en un ritmo único que solo ellos podían realizar, pese que para los demás clientes y trabajadores, entre esas dos mesas no había más que dos sillas vacías, para los dos jóvenes el ambiente era aún más reducido y solo esperaban ser vencedores de la primera parte del juego: quien lograra seducir primero, quien consiguiese que el otro se sonrojara o apenara de su conducta, quien obligara al otro a abandonar la postura seductora por un momento, quien pudiera mantenerse en pie luego del duelo de miradas y diminutos movimientos, aquel sería el vencedor.

Misty realizó, entonces, una de las tácticas más eficaces que conocía. Se acarició su cuello, cerrando los ojos simulando masajearse una dolorosa contractura, que de hecho tenía en ese momento, e inclinando su cabeza a un lado, obligó a su abundante cabello a caer delicadamente, con una corriente hipnotizante de sedoso manto anaranjado que delineó con elegancia el trayecto del movimiento. Ash no pudo evitar mirarla embobado, pese a que su mente le exigía no fijar demasiado la vista. Con esfuerzo promovido por su competitividad y ambición de ganar pudo continuar con su artículo aparentando no estar impresionado por la táctica, haciendo que la mujer perdiera todo interés por la contienda y, verdaderamente, se concentrara en su libro.  
Entonces él se dio cuenta de su error al dejar que decayera el momento, pidió la cuenta de su almuerzo y se dispuso a retirarse decepcionado. Al levantarse de su lugar y colocarse su abrigo, encontró en el bolsillo de este una carta que le abriría una nueva posibilidad, se acercó a la mesa de ella con el mismo paso confiado y seguro que había usado anteriormente, encontró la mirada de ella cuando se detuvo justo en frente y apoyó su mano en la mesa, la mujer le sonrió asumiendo su victoria, suponiendo que sería él quien daría el primer paso, pero no fue así, Ash le devolvió la expresión y se reincorporó de la mesa continuando su camino como si no hubiese pasado nada. Misty observó el lugar en donde se había apoyado, encontrando allí un bombón de chocolate, volteó con una amplia sonrisa ilusionada y dispuesta a agradecerle, el gesto la había cautivado y fue justamente eso la que la llevó a la indiscutible derrota, el hombre no volteó, ni se molestó en volver a mirarla, pero era obvio que la derrotada deseaba que lo hiciera...

-Maldito... – Pensó, luego que la figura de él se desvanecía a lo lejos a través de la puerta de vidrio. Golpeó con furia la mesa, recordando toda la escena y preguntándose en que se había equivocado, asumiendo que perdió solo por golosa. ¿Por qué a ella le costó tanto captar su atención y para él fue tan fácil?¿Por qué era tan injusto? No importaba, era solo una batalla que decidió concederle, porque Misty estaba dispuesta a ganar la "Guerra"...

* * *

Cuando llegó a la oficina pensó en sacarse los zapatos al sentarse en el escritorio, pues creyó que ya no cabría en ellos de lo orgulloso que estaba de sí mismo. La mujer del bar con esa pequeña "pelea" de tácticas seductoras –de la cual era el flamante vencedor- le había dado a su día, tan maravilloso desde el inicio, un brillo adicional. En el camino de regreso a su trabajo, recolectó diversas miradas, caídas de ojos y sonrisas de varias chicas y mujeres a quienes les dedicó su recientemente aprobada sonrisa "matadora", se creía invencible, todo un "galanaso" y esa seguridad es la que llamó la atención del grupo femenino que lo seguía con la mirada por la calle...

-Ketchum... Eres el próximo Brad Pitt... – Se dijo a sí mismo, sentándose en su gran silla de cuero y apoyando su espalda contra el alto respaldo. Comenzó a recrear en su mente su escena en el bar, permitiéndose ser más conciente de los delicados movimientos de su "contrincante", de su hermoso y brillante cabello que caía con gracia hacia un costado cuando ella inclinó la cabeza y le expuso la elegante línea de su cuello; pensó en los cautivadores ojos verde-azulados que se ensombrecían cuando ella entrecerraba sus largas pestañas negras. Debía admitir que, de quedarse cinco minutos más, él sería el perdedor del combate. Negó con la cabeza, sorprendido y algo apenado de sus pensamientos, nunca se había comportado de una manera tan superficial, ni se había permitido caer tan fácilmente en las redes de belleza de las mujeres: pero ella era diferente... podía sentirlo...

-Sr. Ketchum, tiene una llamada por la línea uno. – La voz de su secretaria lo volvió a la realidad de la oficina, le agradeció gentilmente por el comunicador y atendió la llamada sin molestarse en preguntar quien era.

-Ketchum, buenas tardes. –

-Buenas para usted, señor Maestro Pokémon. – Le respondió una furiosa voz femenina del otro lado, una voz que no pudo precisar a quién pertenecía.

-Dígame¿Quién habla? – Él continuaba con un tono amable, pues pocas cosas podrían haber opacado su glorioso día.

-La Líder de Gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste. – Afirmó con cierto orgullo.

-Ah, Misty Waterflower. – Dijo entre dientes, sintiendo la cercanía de nubes negras en su momentáneo paraíso.

-Señorita Waterflower para usted. – Resistió una carcajada; estaba furioso con ella, la odiaba, pero su terquedad y carácter eran características que le encantaban de ella.

-De acuerdo¿Qué se le ofrece? –

-Sé que no puedo obtener nada de usted, Ketchum. –

-Señor Maestro para usted. – Se burló, creyendo que el mal tiempo pararía enseguida.

-No sea ridículo. – Protestó del otro lado. –Solo llamaba para informarle que no necesito su aprobación para sacar a flote mi Gimnasio. –

-No lo dudo. – Replicó instantáneamente, aún con una pizca de comicidad, pero creyéndolo profundamente –Tenga en cuenta que no es necesario reportarme el modo que efectuará sus trámites, Señorita Waterflower. –

-Lo sé. Solo quería que supiera que ya no seré su divertimento diario. Haré los trámites por el camino tradicional.-

-Por mí está bien. Ya se me estaba acabando el marcador rojo. Espero disfrute llenar formularios, tendrá que firmar muchos. –

-Claro que lo haré. No necesito sus atajos, nunca funcionan. – Ella sabía cuales eran los puntos sensibles del Maestro, perderse en los caminos era el estigma de Ash y una costumbre que detestaba de sí mismo, ninguna otra metáfora podría haberlo enojado tanto.

-¿Es todo? –

--No. – Contestó, con el mismo aire sobrador y confiado que había mantenido durante toda la conversación –También recuerde que lo odio. –

-Es mutuo. –

-Buenas Tardes. –

-Adiós. –

Al colgar, dejó escapar un largo suspiro que parecía más angustiado que molesto. Pelear con Misty de la manera abstracta en que se manejaban, mediante papeles, no le era tan dificultoso como en persona. Hacía años que no escuchaba su voz, no recordaba como era... fue extraño oírla... Si bien durante la conversación le pareció divertido burlarse de ella, ahora sentía el momento como una carga. Sonrió tristemente y se permitió pensar en una distracción que lo ayudara a sobreponerse, el tema anterior a la llamada: la Mujer del Bar, una vez más se abrió paso entre sus pensamientos, lo cual le ayudó a ver la situación con Misty de otra manera...

-Ketchum... Has vencido a dos mujeres en una tarde. Eres El Maestro. –

Lejos estaba de imaginar que en realidad, había vencido dos veces a la misma mujer y mucho menos pudo pensar que ella preparaba una estrategia doble para él.

CONTINUARA


	3. 3

"**Casual"**

Capitulo III: "1° Regla: Miente"

Intentó abrir la puerta del departamento balanceando la enorme pila de papeles y formularios en una sola mano, mientras que con la otra intentaba girar la llave en la cerradura. La tarea se le estaba haciendo casi imposible, no solo por usar su mano izquierda para abrir, sino porque, además, estaba muriendo de cansancio. Afortunadamente, alguien abrió desde adentro y la sorpresa fue tal que estuvo a punto de dejar caer su carga al suelo...

-¿Erika? – Preguntó, asegurando los papeles que amenazaban con caer.

-¿Porqué tan sorprendida? También vivo aquí. – Se rió la líder de Ciudad Azulona y abrió completamente la puerta para que su amiga pudiera pasar. Misty caminó hasta la cocina donde dejó sus formularios, siendo seguida por una sonriente Erika -¿Quieres café? –

-Sí, gracias. – Se sentó en una de las sillas y arqueó su espalda hacia atrás, haciendo sonar varias de sus vértebras, luego estiró su brazo y tomó el primer formulario para llenar, uno que tenía 5 hojas adheridas.

-Vaya... Esta será una tarde y noche muy largas... –

-No te angusties. – Contestó su compañera.

-No entiendo. ¿No tendrías que estar de viaje? –

-También me agrada ser tu compañera de depto, Misty. – Contestó sarcástica encendiendo la cafetera y alcanzando dos tazas a la mesada.

-No es por eso. – Se quejó en un tono que afirmaba sus pocas ganas de discutir absurdamente. –Ya tienes aprobada tu petición, eres libre de volver a tu ciudad. –

-Sí, pero yo no apruebo la manera en que la conseguí. – Erika se apoyó contra la mesada y se cruzó de brazos, ubicándose en un lugar que no le dificultara controlar el café. –Solo aprobó el seguro de la fórmula porque quería que te quedaras sola aquí. –

-No creo que Ash sepa... –

-No mientas. Es tan lógico que no necesitamos investigarlo. A alguno de tus amigos se le escapó el dato o él simplemente tuvo la habilidad de comparar ambos formularios, en los dos está esta dirección... Ni Ash es tan tonto para no darse cuenta. –

-.Tienes razón... – Se quejó la Líder de Ciudad Celeste. –Es un patán, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con que no aproveches esta oportunidad. –

-No podría vivir con la culpa. – Se rió –Además, esta hace daño a la piel. – Tuvo que sonreír ante aquella última afirmación de su amiga, en ese instante reconoció otra de las grandes ventajas de convivir con ella, lograba levantarle el ánimo rápidamente.

-Es decir que estás dispuesta a volverte loca con todo el papelerío, solo para no sentir culpa. – El agua hirvió, anunciando que ya podía hacer el café. La chica de lacio cabello negro le dio la espalda a la pelirroja para preparar sendas tazas.

-Misty... hace solo cinco años que Ash es Maestro, antes que él estuviera, todos los líderes debíamos arreglarnos con el papelerío tradicional. Para muchos el sistema de Ketchum es una bendición, para nosotras es solo un obstáculo más en el camino burocrático. –

-Lo sé. Es injusto que todo deba pasar por él. Tengo que reunir rechazos a mis peticiones para ser tomada en cuenta con prioridad en el sector administrativo. –

-Es por eso que lo intentas tantas veces. Ya iba preguntarte porque seguías. –

-Claro¿Creías que me gustaba? –

-No, pensé que tratabas de fastidiarlo. –

-También. – Se rió, acompañada de su amiga. -Supongo que ambas tendremos mucho trabajo esta noche. –

-Sí... pero no podemos quejarnos tanto. Una vez que los papeles lleguen al Presidente de la Liga, podremos estar en nuestros Gimnasios. –

-¿Cuánto podrá tardar eso¿Una semana? –

-Quince días, como mucho... –

-Mmmm... Parece que estaremos un buen tiempo aquí... – La expresión de Misty le contagió una sonrisa pícara a Erika, quien arqueó sus cejas acompañando sus sospechas...

-Creo que... ya no estás pensando en la Liga. –

La líder de pokémon acuáticos sintió su rostro en llamas, bajó la cabeza, fijando su mirada en el líquido negro y respondió en un tono de terquedad, similar a una pequeña niña caprichosa.

-No sé a que te refieres... –

-Vamos, lo tienes escrito en la cara, amiga. –

-No es nada. Estás leyendo mal. –

-No señorita. No me puedes engañar en este terreno. – Erika se estaba divirtiendo notablemente, el rojo de las mejillas ardientes de Misty se fundía el anaranjado de su cabello y su rostro molesto, por dejar ser descubierta, le parecía aún más cómico con el leve "pucherito" que la mujer pelirroja (involuntariamente) agregó a su expresión -¿Quién es él? –

-No lo sé... – Respondió sin cambiar en nada su actitud. –No hemos hablado aún... –

-Misty, no seas tan infantil, vamos! Cuéntale a tu amiga Erika. –

-Es que no hay nada que contar. Solo estuve coqueteando con un tipo en un bar. –

-Entiendo... Están solo coqueteando... –

-Es un juego... tú sabes... –

-Sí, lo conozco. – Respondió, no tan interesada o entusiasmada como al inicio.-Y... ¿Dices que no han hablado? –

-Así es. Solo... un juego de miradas... o algo así. –

-¿Y cómo sabes que él también está jugando? Este tipo de situaciones puede complicarse mucho, debes tener cuidado. –

-Es obvio que él también está jugando... si le hubieras visto la expresión, tan arrogante, tan seguro de sí mismo... solo me dieron ganas de "pinchar" su inflado ego. –

-Ahora sí capturaste mi atención. – Sonrió Erika, bebiendo un largo sorbo de café. -¿Qué hiciste? –

-Lo clásico... – Levantó levemente la mirada, pensando es sus tácticas usadas en el bar. Afortunadamente su rubor estaba más controlado, gracias al genuino interés de su amiga por el relato y ya no se sentía tan tonta por dejarse atrapar por un juego superficial.

-Sé que es lo clásico... – Le respondió, al ver la dificultad que la chica tenía en explicarse. Sonrió ante el esfuerzo de su compañera. –Solo dudo que tú puedas aplicarlo. –

-Aaaaw! Eso dolió. – Se quejó, antes de beber un sorbo de café y levantarse hacia la lacena.

-Lo siento, pero tú... – Divagó insegura de cómo expresarse, temiendo lastimarla con sus palabras.

-Yo... ¿Qué? –

-Pues... vives dentro de un cuento. Dudo que puedas lograr un juego como este. –

-Creí que tendría tu apoyo. – Respondió, algo decepcionado por la cruel respuesta de su amiga y regresó a la mesa con la azucarera.

-Lo tienes; es más, me aseguraré de instruirte en esto, pero primero terminemos el café. Tienes que contarme con lujo de detalles todo lo que sucedió y no quiero distraerme. Buscaré la forma de ayudarte. –

Misty no sabía si agradecerle o rogarle porque no se metiera. Evidentemente Erika sabía mucho del arte de seducir; no solo era una hermosa mujer, sino que también conocía los modos de actuar y moverse indicados, después de todo, además de líder de gimnasio, su otra ocupación consistía en vender ilusiones y pociones a través de los aromas, conocía íntimamente a la elegancia y sutileza. Podía aprender mucho de ella, pero sabía que con ese aprendizaje y el rencor que guardaba hacia los hombres podría herir profundamente a alguien que no le había hecho nada; por más que su plan inicial era justamente ese, dudaba de la posibilidad de ser tan fría y cruel con alguien, la idea de lastimar solo por diversión le parecía injusto para la otra parte, aunque _él_ estuviera jugando también...

¿Ganar por sus propios medios¿O armarse hasta los dientes de sensualidad? Su decisión podría ser mucho más sencilla si conociera la identidad del contrincante...

* * *

Regresó a su departamento agotado, se había asegurado de firmar todas las peticiones para poder tener un día de plenas batallas desde la mañana siguiente, sin pensar que un montón de papeles pudieran ser tan agobiantes; solo la negación a Misty por la tarde, le había brindado cierta satisfacción, que a esa hora de la noche ya no le alcanzaba para sentirse mejor.

Entró a la cocina y abrió su heladera: una caja de pizza vieja, un trozo de queso sospechosamente blanco, media rodaja de pan lactal, medio litro de leche y 3 botellas de Ketchup, nada seguro para comer. Decidió, entonces, pedir un Delivery y no preocuparse por la cena esa noche, tenía el fin de semana para preocuparse por las compras en el supermercado.

Pikachu y los otros pokémon habían quedado a cargo de la Enfermera Joy, ya que no podía arriesgarse a que estuvieran débiles para las batallas que planeaba, pero el departamento le pareció demasiado solitario sin su compañero merodeando por el living, lo que le hizo arrepentirse de esa decisión, sin embargo, agradeció, sonriendo levemente, que su vivienda solo tenía dos ambientes, la pesadez de la soledad le hubiera sido insoportable en un lugar más grande. Se sentó en un sillón de un cuerpo y estiró sus piernas a una mesa ratona, al tiempo que la única luz que se molestó en encender, la de la cocina le era suficiente para ver en el living. Suspiró desistiendo de la posibilidad de encender la TV o la radio... o cualquier aparato... de pronto sintió que no necesitaría al Delivery, una nueva leve expresión oscura plagó su rostro y la poca energía que tenía pareció drenarse poco a poco... Todo estaba tan silencioso y en semi-oscuridad, Ash en realidad deseaba que el ambiente allí fuera diferente, sí quería ruidos, conversar con alguien, discutir que cenarían, compartir un programa de TV, por más malo que este fuera... Quería compañía, pero aunque su roedor amigo estuviera allí, tampoco alcanzaba... Necesitaba más de lo que el pobre animalito pudiese darle, aunque fuera un gran compañero o un estupendo amigo.

Pensó, entonces, en sus amigos y algo de envidia se coló entre sus sentimientos. Todos compartían sus días con alguien... Brock con su familia, Tracey con el Profesor Oak, Gary con su hermana, May con Max, hasta Todd disfrutaba de una convivencia con su novia y... Misty, tan lejos de su hogar y, aún así, tenía una amiga. Cierto es que él no pudo contener la ira cuando se enteró¿Porqué él debía vivir solo y ella tenía a sus hermanas en Cd. Celeste y a Erika en Cd. Verde?¿Porqué no podía sufrir ella también? Fue por eso que aceptó la petición de la Líder de Cd. Azulona, fue por sentir que compartía algo con Misty... Soledad... Pero, una vez que llegó la noche y él se sumergió en la quietud de su departamento, se dio cuenta del acto de crueldad que había realizado... Imaginó a la pelirroja llegar a un departamento vacío, que tan solo un día atrás estaba compartiendo, pensó en el contraste de situación, tan incómodo, tan desolador... tan injusto... tal vez ese haya sido el peor de los actos que él había hecho, después de vivirlo por cinco años enteros, luego de conocer perfectamente el terrible efecto de estar solo ¿Porqué se permitió semejante maldad?

-Por envidioso... nada más que por eso... –

La envidia no parecía un rasgo característico en él, pero al pasar los años y encontrarse en aquella situación, en la que no podía ni ver a sus amigos, poco a poco los celos lo fueron consumiendo hasta el punto actual. Su celular sonó, con un estridente ringtone que lo despertó de aquel trance, el ID se activó al instante mostrando el nombre Brock en la pequeña pantalla del teléfono...

-Hola... – Saludó, sin ninguna emoción, rogando que el criador no intentara otra reunión, no se sentía con ganas de volver a rechazar aquello que tanto necesitaba...

--Ash, amigo. Te oyes terrible. – Se escuchó a un preocupado Brock del otro lado de la línea

-Solo estoy muy cansado. – Replicó el Maestro, simulando un tono más alegre.

-Ah¿Mucho trabajo? –

-Así es. Todos ustedes piden demasiado. – Brock se rió, solo que al Maestro le pareció que lo hacía más nervioso que divertido por el comentario.

-Quería disculparme por lo de ayer. –

-¿De qué hablas? – Ash sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, pero aceptar las disculpas de su amigo inmediatamente podría haberlo herido y Ketchum quería evitarse otra crueldad en el día.

-Por lo de la reunión, sé que tu no quieres venir. –

-Sí... Siento negarme siempre, es solo que-

-Sé. Te entiendo. – Lo interrumpió –Pero, Misty tampoco viene... No es que trate de convencerte, es solo que... ambos nos han dejado atrás a todos nosotros y no queremos que la amistad del grupo se arruine por las diferencias entre ustedes. – Ash sabía que lo que Brock decía era cierto, podía imaginar que, luego de todo lo que le hacía al gimnasio ella no querría verlo ni en fotos, pero el riesgo era enorme igual y él no deseaba encontrarse en tan incómoda situación.

-Brock¿Qué te parece si tomamos algo nosotros dos? Como en los viejos tiempos. – El criador no podía creer lo que escuchaba, el pobre muchacho había caído solito en el plan de sus amigos, el cual no podría haber salido mejor, no tendría ninguna sospecha del sorpresivo encuentro y los sucesos parecerían tan naturales que la Casualidad sería la única explicación que ellos encontrarían, sin pensar que el destino sería ligeramente forzado por los cuatro aburridos complotadores.

-No tengo ninguna objeción. – Respondió, simulando algo de sorpresa. –Pero... ¿Podría ser la próxima semana?¿El viernes? Tengo demasiado trabajo estos días. –

-Sí, Brock. no hay problema. – Sonrió Ash -¿Te parece en el bar que está en la esquina de la Liga? En... –

-No, no... No quiero distraerme con las meseras. Tenemos mucho de que hablar. –

-Entonces... ¿Dónde? –

-En el Parque Central de Cd. Verde. –

-¿UN PARQUE? – Exclamó Ketchum, casi dejando caer su teléfono al suelo, ese no parecía un lugar para ninguna reunión.

-Sí... quiero un poco de aire fresco en mis días libres. – Trató de seguir sonando natural, ciertamente un parque no parecía un lugar "normal" para reunirse, pero el plan de Gary lo exigía de esa manera y lamentablemente el criador no tenía estudiadas sus excusas. –Ya sabes, por nostalgia de los días de viajes. –

-Está bien. – Contestó Ash, comprendiendo la excusa de Brock y suponiendo que a él también le serviría rodearse de verde y árboles como cuando acampaba en cualquiera de los paisajes extraños con sus amigos. –En el Parque. Trataré de terminar de trabajar en horario, alrededor de las 5 pm. –

-De acuerdo. Te veo allí, frente a la escultura de Moltres. –

-Muy bien. Hasta el próximo viernes. –

-Adiós, Ash .-

Cerró la tapa del celular dando por terminada la conversación. Sonrió cálidamente, pensando que su angustia había sido comprendida por alguien y la solución a su problema de soledad podría ser resuelta. Siempre consideró a sus amigos como parte esencial de su vida, como un ingrediente necesario e imprescindible, pero luego de lo ocurrido con Misty sentía demasiado temor como para reunirse con ellos, y en días como ese en los que estaba completamente solo, los necesitaba, pero no podía contar con ellos. Reposó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos lentamente... los pensamientos oscuros de unos minutos atrás lo abandonaron, mientas analizaba lo que Brock le había contado... tal vez asistiría a la próxima reunión... tal vez podría armarse de suficiente valor como para poder afrontar la posibilidad de ver a su antigua amiga... quizás no suceda nada si la viera... tal ve ni siquiera se reconocen... o, tal vez, su peor temor sea desear verla...

Negó con la cabeza y volvió a abrir su celular. Se sentía más tranquilo y menos atosigado por sus demonios: la envidia, los celos y la soledad quedaron completamente al margen cuando su estómago le recordó que tenía que llamar al Delivery y su mente le sugirió comer rápido e ir a dormir temprano, así la mañana llegaría más rápido y el ciclo del los rutinarios días se abriría nuevamente.

* * *

Ambas se habían tomado una pausa de formularios, luego que las dos declararan que las pequeñas letras de estos estaban por volverlas locas. El arduo trabajo se había vuelto más ameno, gracias a la mutua ayuda que se daban, además de las conversaciones superficiales que surgían espontáneamente. La noche reemplazó a la tarde sin ninguna advertencia brusca y aprovechando el descanso, Erika encontró la oportunidad para indagar con mayor profundidad en el Juego que su amiga planeaba; dentro de la conversación la mujer introdujo el tema con cautela y discreción, llevando a Misty cómodamente durante el relato, presionándola en los detalles para que no se le escapara ninguno y contestando o interviniendo lo menos posible, para no perder el hilo de la conversación. A su juicio, la mujer pelirroja tendría varios puntos para mejorar y muy pocas probabilidades de ganar, pero no podía decirle aquello con tal crudeza, por lo que se tomó un breve respiro y armó en su mente los detalles de su corrección...

-¿Qué edad tienes, Misty? – Preguntó con un tono que a su amiga ya le adelantaba la ironía.

-Veinticinco. –

-Menos mal. Creí que seguías en secundaria. –

-Erika! – Exclamó Misty, obviamente ofendida. -_De acuerdo.- _Pensó Erika –_Esa no fue la mejor manera de comenzar, pero por Dios¿En donde estuvo encerrada estos años? –_

-Es culpa tuya por comportarte como una adolescente. –

-¿Por qué me dices eso? Lo vi en muchas películas. –

Allí estaba otra vez, aquélla terquedad inmadura que no sabía controlar. Erika no era mucho mayor que su compañera, tampoco tenían un historial familiar demasiado impar, sin embargo, cuando le contestaba de aquella manera no podía evitar una cálida sonrisa y una sensación de protección, similar al de una hermana mayor. Decidió no burlarse más, pese a que un montón de comentarios referentes se habían prendido de su mente y continuó con su corrección...

-El problema que tienes es que actúas como una niña y ya no lo eres. Eso te hace vulnerable. –

-¿Vulnerable? –

-Por más que tengas ese odioso carácter explosivo y una terquedad inamovible, tu actitud dista de ser como el de una mujer... digamos... ¿Jugadora? – Misty asintió, omitiendo algunas palabras ofensivas que su amiga le disparaba. –Lo principal que necesitas es crearte un personaje. –

-¿Cómo un personaje? – Se burló riéndose levemente. Erika frunció el ceño, obviamente disgustada por la actitud.

-A lo que me refiero es que, para no sentir culpa por lo que harás, deberás simular ser otra persona¿Entiendes? -

-Sí... – De pronto la idea no le pareció tan buena como al inicio, sabia que algo de culpa sentiría, pero no imaginó que pudiera ser tanta.

-Claro, no es que siempre sea así. –Se apresuró Erika al ver el rostro de Misty –Es lo que yo te recomendaría para que puedas llevar mejor la situación. Psicológicamente se te hará más sencillo mentirle y sentirás el juego como tan solo eso, un juego. – La entrenadora de Ciudad Celeste sonrió, más convencida, reconociendo el sabor de la estrategia y reencontrado el gusto de la idea.

-Entiendo... –

-Además... No olvides que somos personas públicas... Tal vez, si dijeras la verdad podrías acabar dentro de algún escándalo. – Tampoco había reparado en ello; los líderes de gimnasio no eran gran centro de prensa, eso se lo dejaban (afortunadamente) a las estrellas de cine y a los escandalosos por profesión, pero cualquiera podía intentar llegar a la fama colgado de cualquier chusmerio y de eso debían cuidarse.

-Muy bien... – Sonrió la "alumna" y miró hacia el techo, sonriendo con cierta ensoñación –Una identidad... – Ladeó la cabeza a los lados, sabiendo lo mucho que se divertía su amiga y permitiéndose disfrutar de la lección, mientras nombres e ideas bailaban en su cabeza, hasta que decidiera por una. Miró a su amiga con cierto aire infantil y sonrió –Ya está. –

-¿Cuál es? – Indagó de inmediato, curiosa por la elección de su compañera, quien negó con la cabeza, aún con aquella expresión.

-No. –

-¿Qué?¿Porqué no? Quiero saber. –

-Es secreta... –

-Misty! Que infantil eres!. –

-Y tú eres muy curiosa. –

-De acuerdo. – Suspiró la mujer, masajeando su frente en un fingido gesto de molestia. –Lo siguiente es la actitud... Está bien lo que hiciste en el bar, por mucho que yo te criticara... –

-Gracias! – Exclamó sarcástica y esperó la lección con ansias.

-Pero creo que te falta algo de táctica, amiga... Algo más de sutilidad y de engaño. – Misty la observó con tanta atención e interés que Erika, por un momento, se sintió como una gran experta dando alguna clase de conferencia, se sintió halagada y un poco soberbia. –Tienes que moverte con delicadeza y gracia. Que cada movimiento que hagas sea naturalmente suave, no debe notarse el esfuerzo. A ver... déjame ver como caminas... –

-¿Qué? Erika, tampoco vamos a... –

-Levántate, Misty. Quiero ver como caminas. –

-¿Nunca me has visto? – Se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en su silla. Otra vez le estaba ganando su propia terquedad, aún sabiendo que la estaban ayudando. Su amiga comenzó a reírse con grotescas carcajadas, también recostándose hacia atrás, llevando su palma abierta a su boca. -¿Debo ser tan sutil como tu? – Agregó al ver el tan poco _femenino_ reír de ella.

-Amiga... – Logró decir al calmar su risa. –Te avergüenzas de algo tan simple. – Misty frunció el ceño. Ciertamente, estaba avergonzada, con las mejillas completamente rojas, acompañadas de aquella postura terca que había adquirido.

-Sé que seguirás burlándote. No sé porque te conté todo esto. –

-Porque necesitabas mi ayuda. –

-No es cierto. Hasta ahora pude hacerlo muy bien. –

-¿Ah si? – Levantó una ceja, con una sonrisa vencedora en su rostro, que le recordó al hombre del bar. Misty suspiró, admitiendo que se había defendido bien, pero que realmente había perdido la primer batalla y no se sentía tan capaz de ganar el juego, no con aquellos comentarios sarcásticos de Erika. Golpeó la mesa, incorporándose en su lugar y aspirando hondamente se levantó de su lugar.

Levantó la cabeza hacia el frente, con el mentón alto y la vista fija a donde se iba a dirigir, el sillón. Caminó hasta allá, como lo hacía siempre, cualquier día a cualquier lado y luego regresó a su lugar, llevando sus manos a las caderas, esperando la sentencia de la mujer morena.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió –Te daré un punto a favor, respecto a la mirada y la rigidez de tu cabeza. – Misty sonrió y se sentó en su lugar. Por su parte "la maestra" se levantó, acomodó su negro cabello hacia atrás y le sonrió a su "alumna" luego, comenzó el mismo trayecto que ella, también con la cabeza en alto, pero había cierta "gracia" en sus movimientos, algo que Misty no podía identificar, mucho menos imitar. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había tratado de enseñarle antes, todo lo que la líder de Cd. Azulona hacía estaba teñido con aquella sutileza delicada, algo que parecía innato en ella, pero que a la vez le agregaban una elegancia extra, algo que también reconoció en sus hermanas, pero con mayor distinción. -¿Comprendes? – Preguntó al volver a su lugar.

-Sí... – La pelirroja bajó la cabeza. No, no podría hacer eso.

-Sé lo que estás pensando. – Misty levantó la cabeza al escucharla y volvió a prestarle atención –No es tan difícil como crees, pienso que puedes aprenderlo muy bien. –

-La verdad es que nunca me interesó eso. – Replicó, con un extraño tono de voz que no se parecía al altanero que siempre usaba. –Nunca fui _demasiado_ femenina. Es decir, me arreglo a veces, pero... no quiero acabar pareciéndome a mis hermanas. –

-Mist, te estás llendo del tema... – Hubo un silencio, prolongado. –Es un personaje... como si fueras una actriz. –

-Pero no lo soy. – Erika le sonrió y continuó.

-He visto unos muy interesantes actos acuáticos en varias de mis visitas a tu ciudad, hasta donde sé... no eres una sirena. – Otro silencio, pero esta vez la pelirroja estaba sonriendo, parecía permitirse pensar la propuesta de Erika, aunque le atraía ese temor de parecerse a sus hermanas en algún punto durante el juego. –Misty... si quieres seguir con esto será mejor que te cubras o acabarás muy lastimada. – asintió, comprendiendo, pero sin decir nada. –No acabarás pareciéndote a tus hermanas... no tienes nada que ver con ellas... Tampoco perderás nada de tu personalidad con solo ser un poco más femenina. –

El tema comenzaba a incomodara. Entendía todo lo que le habían dicho y hasta encontraba armas fuertes en la lección de su amiga, pero ese temor, esa posibilidad de acabar siendo una "Auténtica Waterflower" la detuvo, ella se enorgullecía de su diferencia con las tres hermanas mayores y creía absolutamente en una belleza natural que nada tenía que ver con tácticas o maquillaje... pero el rostro del hombre del bar, la expresión arrogante y "ganadora" con la que se desenvolvía, su descaro al no mirarla cuando se fue del bar esa tarde, dejándola atónita con el chocolate en la mano, tan indefensa y derrotada, haciéndola sentir como una completa tonta...

_-Es un juego, Misty!! solo un tonto juego! No cambiarás por eso, no te afectará tanto. Además, si él es un jugador... sería mejor que no supiera como eres realmente... - _Volvió a asentir. Jugar a ser alguien más, eso podría ahorrarle muchos problemas. Ser una mujer fría y calculadora, que no se interese verdaderamente por los sentimientos de los demás, solo con ánimos de divertirse y pasar buenos momentos, sin responsabilidades, ni preocupaciones... una mujer extrovertida, que no temería reírse, que priorisa el verse bien a cualquier costo... una mujer opuesta a ella, que no se enorgullece de los comentarios sarcásticos y lastimosos que pudiera formular, que el trabajo no sea su único tema en mente, que no se ocupa de los demás casi tanto como de ella misma... frívola, superficial y seductora... muy seductora. Sonrió con mayor convicción, con un brillo macabro bailando en sus pupilas al imaginarse la próxima vez que se cruzara con su "víctima", casi sintió pena por él, pero eso no haría la _mujer a la que jugaba ser_, oh no, ella estaría más feliz al meditar lo que haría, al planear la forma en que cazaría su presa. Miró a Erika con cierta decisión y dispuesta a aprender: Delicadeza, sutilidad y frivolidad...

-Te veo un poco más convencida. – Misty se puso de pie, aún sonriendo de la misma manera y volvió a caminar hacia el sillón y regresó a su lugar, esta vez utilizando un poco más de movimiento en sus manos y hombros, deslizándolos concientemente al costado de su cuerpo, asegurando sus pasos, moviendo levemente las caderas. Erika demostró su orgullo con una mirada brillosa, su alumna claramente aprendía rápido –Mucho mejor!! Es asombroso. –

-No dejo de ser una Waterflower. –

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices! –

-Es cierto. Omitamos eso. ¿Qué sigue? –

-Muy bien... continuemos... –

El tiempo trascurrió demasiado rápido para las dos líderes. Misty asimilaba con rapidez los sabios consejos y se permitía el divertimento de practicar frente a su amiga, la noche se convirtió en una larga lección útil que las envolvió haciéndoles olvidar del tiempo, los formularios y las obligaciones. La mujer pelirroja se ofreció a poner la mesa, mientras la otra cocinaba, todo el tiempo ambas participando del juego, actuando a ser personas diferentes, al tiempo que la líder de pokémon acuáticos se acostumbraba a simular y a olvidarse de su propia personalidad. La piel de su personaje no le resultó tan pesada como pensó que sería, por el contrario, hasta disfrutaba de su libertad y soltura, sin tantos esquemas y prejuicios como los que _ella _tenía.

_-Será divertido. _– Pensó, acabando de convencerse. –_Ser Ann... será una grata experiencia... –_

_CONTINUARÁ._

* * *

**_Nota: _**Han pasado sus siglos desde el segundo capítulo, pero al fin pude hacer la recopilación para el tercero. Éste tiene un pequeño detalle por el que me han llamado la atención, (creo y espero que sea el único error) sé que el cabello de Erika originalmente es Azul, pero para la historia no me agradaba demasiado el dejárselo en ese color. Más adelante habrá alguna explicación que justifique mi capricho.

A parte de eso, creo que no hay otra aclaración. Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios!!

Hasta el Prox.

-Amber


End file.
